One-shot - The Nanny
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Era uma sexta-feira super normal em casa, meus pais iam sair, e eu estava sozinho com minha irmãzinha Alice e sua nova babá, e que babá.


_**The Nanny**_

**_"Quem não queria ter uma babá como ela"_**

PQP!

Sabe aquele momento em que o mundo fica em câmera lenta, sabe para poder apreciar melhor as coisas.

Esse era o momento.

Como se caminhasse em câmera lenta ela veio em minha direção, usando uma saia jeans curta e uma regata branca praticamente transparente, era visível o sutiã escuro, seu longo cabelo castanho escuro balançando, o corpo perfeito e cheio de curvas com seios médios e cintura fina, quadris arredondados, se movendo sensualmente. Ela jogou o cabelo para trás e sorriu, gemi ao ver sua boca carnuda e vermelha, ela tinha um nariz pequeno arrebitado e lindos olhos escuros.

Ela finalmente chegou perto de mim e sua boca se moveu, mas não consegui entender o que ela dizia, sua longa e fina sobrancelha arqueou e ela sorriu.

- Edward fecha a boca. – minha mãe resmungou quebrando completamente o encanto e pisquei confuso.

- Hein... – ela rolou os olhos pra mim e sorriu para a mulher dos meus sonhos, desde... Bem desde há cinco minutos atrás.

- Isabella certo?

- Sim. Então é dele que eu vou cuidar? – ela falou com sua voz doce e piscou pra mim e corei profundamente.

- Hehe.

- Não, não. – minha mãe riu. – Claro que não, venha vou lhe apresentar Alice. – ela saiu da cozinha e Isabella a seguiu, não sem antes acenar para mim.

Mas quem era essa menina?

A gente morava em Forks, a menor cidade no mundo de acordo com Edward Cullen... Sim esse sou eu, e essa é a minha opinião, impossível ter uma menina nova na cidade e todo mundo não estar sabendo.

Ainda mais essa deusa.

Corri quase tropeçando pelo caminho para a sala, minha mãe estava colocando o brinco, me ajeitei rapidamente e recostei na parede casualmente. Mamãe usava um vestido bonito verde que ia até os joelhos e falava alguma coisa a tal Isabella, eu só conseguia olhar sua bunda. Da Isabella, não da minha mãe.

- O que estamos olhando? – meu pai sussurrou ao meu lado e corei terrivelmente pigarreando.

- Hunf, nada.

- Aquela é a babá?

- Sim. – me voltei pra ele que ajeitava a gravata, e sorria.

- Ela é bonita.

- Sério? Nem notei. – ele riu rolando os olhos.

- É deu pra perceber sua falta de interesse Edward.

- Pai sarcasmo não combina com você. – reclamei e ele deu de ombros.

- E então grandes planos para hoje? – olhei feio pra ele.

Como todo mundo sabia, Edward Cullen não tinha vida social.

Não que Edward estivesse reclamando, pois a vida social em Forks era um tédio, mas preferia ter alguma coisa a fazer, sem ser ficar no meu quarto jogando vídeo game com Emmett, em plena sexta feira.

Eu era um perdedor. E estava com mania de falar de mim mesmo na terceira pessoa e isso nunca era um bom sinal.

- Oh sim grandes planos. – murmurei e ele riu.

- O sarcasmo cai muito bem em você.

- Pronto Carl? – mamãe chamou e ele deu um tapinha nas minhas costas.

- Sim querida. – ele foi até Alice que estava sentada no chão da sala assistindo um desenho idiota de um dinossauro roxo de sorriso extremamente grande. – Tchau pequena. – beijou sua testa e ela nem desgrudou os olhos da TV.

A casa podia explodir que ela ainda estaria ali vendo o desenho idiota. Eles se voltaram para mim e minha mãe estreitou os olhos.

- Vai ficar em casa hoje?

- Hmmm, sim.

- Então não incomode Isabella. Estou deixando dinheiro pra pizza, não gaste em besteiras com Emmett. Nada de bebidas e nada de festas. Se Isabella precisar de algo a ajude, entendeu? – bati continência.

- Sim senhor. – ela rolou os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo, meu pai riu e acenou.

- Divirtam-se, mas não muito. – rolei os olhos e quando olhei pra frente ela estava me encarando, um sorriso na boca bonita, minhas orelhas pareciam pegar fogo e pigarreei.

- Eu hmmm... vou subir. – praticamente corri para longe dela e cheguei ao meu quarto, me joguei na cama pensando no que fazer.

Eu estava agindo como um idiota com a garota mais bonita que eu já vi. Eu iria descer agora lá e agir como a porra de uma pessoa normal. Eu podia fazer isso. Era fácil.

Respirei fundo, algumas vezes e levantei, sai do quarto e olhei em direção a escada, nem sinal dela. Ótimo, agora respire fundo e vai até lá...

**15 minutos depois...**

Continuei encarando a escada e tomando coragem para descer, eu só precisava ser simpático, ia ser fácil. Fazia parte do charme dos Cullen, estava na minha genética. Pelo menos era o que meu pai dizia, e Tânia e Jessica pareciam concordar, não que eu usasse algum charme com elas, mas elas viviam no meu pé.

Então aja como a porra de um homem Edward e dessa essa escada.

Ok eu vou.

Desci a escada e ainda estava passando o desenho idiota, Alice ainda estava ali encarando a TV hipnotizada, olhei em volta e nem sinal de Isabella, ainda olhando ao redor fui pra cozinha e trombei em alguém.

Arregalei os olhos ao ver Isabella tão perto e me afastei.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Edward não é? – ela falou sensualmente, seus lábios carnudos se movendo e a língua rosa lambendo o lábio...

- O que? – ela riu.

- Você chama Edward, certo?

- Sim, Edward, sou eu... me chamo Edward... é isso Edward... – merda cale a boca idiota.

- Eu entendi. – ela riu novamente e deu uma rápida olhada em Alice. – Ela gosta mesmo de TV.

- Sim, se deixar vive ali.

- Então acho que não tenho muito a fazer. – fez um beicinho e engoli em seco.

- É parece. Alice quase não precisa de cuidados.

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Precisa de cuidados? – ela veio em minha direção e me afastei nervosamente.

- Não... não sei.

- Hmmm, eu acho que precisa. – ela fez um biquinho e colou seu corpo no meu.

PQP!

- Acha?

- Sim, se você quiser, eu posso ser sua babá também. – ela piscou e ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou meu pescoço, eu praticamente derreti contra a parede.

Eu era uma desgraça.

Seja homem Edward, e mostra quem manda.

Nos virei a prensando contra a parede e ela me olhou surpresa, mas acabou sorrindo e abraçando meu pescoço.

- Hmmm, você prefere cuidar de mim então? – seu corpo se arqueou contra o meu, e meu pau pulsou na calça.

Jesus!

Ela riu e voltou a beijar meu pescoço, quase chupando dessa vez, meus olhos até giraram, minhas mãos foram para sua cintura e subindo para seus peitos, estava quase lá...

- Edward tem alguém na porta. – Alice gritou e praticamente pulei pra longe dela.

- Já vou. – olhei ansiosamente da porta pra ela e ela riu.

- Não sairei daqui.

- Ok. – praticamente corri para a porta a abrindo e Emmett sorriu abrindo a boca e fechei a porta na cara dele.

- Hey... – gritou batendo na porta, e grunhi. Voltei a abrir e sai fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Emmett se você é meu amigo de verdade some.

- Por quê? Você matou Alice? Eu posso ajudar a esconder o corpo. – rolei os olhos.

- Não matei minha irmã.

- Graças a Deus, eu fico enjoado com cheiro de sangue. – ele estremeceu e quis esganar o infeliz.

- Emmett, a babá da Alice é uma puta gostosa e ta me dando mole. Vaza.

- Oh... – ele franziu o cenho e depois sorriu. – Hoho, isso é bom.

- É incrível, agora vaza.

- Ta legal, mas lembre-se, - ele tirou a carteira do bolso de trás e dela tirou uma camisinha e me entregou e olhei para a camisinha confuso. – Faça sexo seguro.

- Eu... – o olhei boquiaberto, mas antes que falasse algo ele já tinha ido, voltei para dentro e dei de cara com ela.

Isabella, sorriu e olhou pra minha mão, pegou a camisinha e colocou no decote, piscou para mim e se afastou.

Mas que porra...

- Edward, vamos pedir pizza. – Alice falou animadamente pulando na minha frente, mas de onde essa porra saiu? Forcei um sorriso.

- Que legal. Eu vou...

- Venha, vamos ver um filme. Bella está escolhendo um bem legal.

- Bella?

- É... – ela rolou os olhos e saiu me puxando para a sala, ela era muito forte pra uma nanica de 8 anos.

Chegamos à sala e ela estava curvada de costas para nós, sua bunda empinada enquanto olhava os filmes na estante, inclinei a cabeça apreciando a vista, e meu pau se apertou contra a calça, e pulei pro sofá colocando uma almofada no colo. Alice se me olhou confusa, e deu de ombros e deitou no chão de barriga pra baixo.

- A vamos ver esse?

Ela levantou um filme de desenho e colocou pra Alice e sentou ao meu lado sorrindo, forcei um sorriso e tentei prestar atenção no filme, assim desarmava a barraca. Mas parece que ir ser complicado quando ela colocou a mão em minha coxa.

Olhei em pânico pra ela, que sorriu e piscou, sua mão subindo mais e entrando por de baixo da almofada e apertando meu pau, olhei rapidamente para Alice que nem desgrudava os olhos da TV e em seguida pra ela. Ela piscou e se aproximou encostando os lábios em minha orelha e mordiscando o lóbulo.

- Hmmm, você está animadinho.

- Você é louca. – sussurrei roucamente e ela riu.

- Não faz idéia. – sua mão apalpava minha ereção sobre a calça e suspirei.

Ela começou a abrir minha calça e colocar a mão dentro da minha cueca, pulei um pouco ao sentir seus dedos quentes sobre meu pênis, ela tocou a ponta delicadamente e massageou, meus olhos giraram nas orbitas e ofeguei. Sua mão subia lentamente de cima a baixo e eu acabaria gozando nas calças se ela não parasse. A campainha tocou e ela tirou a mão apressadamente e levou aos lábios lambendo os dedos. Engoli em seco e fiquei olhando sua bunda enquanto ia buscar a pizza.

- Vou ao banheiro. – murmurei fechando as calças e levantei saindo da sala correndo.

Alice nem notou, ainda bem, não queria traumatizar a minha irmãzinha. Corri pro andar de cima e entrei no banheiro fechando a porta e pondo meu pau pra fora.

- Merda! – guinchei ao tocar minha ereção latejante. Acariciei meu pau de cima a baixo e suspirei baixinho. Meus movimentos estavam ficando mais rápidos e meu pau já pulsava e babava, quando bateram na porta.

- Quem é?

- Edward, venha comer. – Isabella chamou e olhei meu pau duro.

- Daqui a pouco. – ela deu uma risadinha.

- Abra a porta.

- Melhor não.

- Abra logo, e deixe sua babá cuidar de você.

Jesus, ela queria...

Levantei a calça e abri a porta só um pouquinho, ela sorriu lambendo os lábios e me empurrou entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás dela. Seus olhos dispararam para minhas calças e sorriu.

- Hmmm, que tal eu acabar o que comecei pra irmos comer pizza.

- Eu... eu... – a olhei como um idiota e ela riu e para minha surpresa se ajoelhou no chão, meu ar faltou quando ela tirou meu pau pra fora e o agarrou e chupou a ponta.

- Puta merda. – rosnei e ela piscou pra mim.

- Que pau lindo Edward, tão fodidamente grande. – sussurrou e o lambeu de cima a baixo.

Sorri alegremente, modéstia a parte eu tinha um pau grande, e estava feliz que ela gostasse dele. Sua língua quente e rosa subindo e descendo por meu cumprimento fez minhas pernas bambas.

- Oh Deus...

Ela piscou pra mim e me colocou todo na boca, mas não entrou tudo, e até onde foi, eu podia sentir meu pau bater em sua garganta. Bella me olhou começou a mover a boca. Jesus era bom, quente e úmido, e meu pau pulsou quando imaginei se sua boceta seria tão boa quanto sua boca. Se sua boca era o céu, sua boceta devia ser o inferno.

Eu já movia meus quadris dentro e fora da sua boca, e ela me chupava e lambia e eu estava malditamente próximo, quando ela agarrou minha bunda e massageou minhas bolas, eu grunhi e vim em sua boca, e ela engoliu tudo.

Quando afastou os lábios sorria maliciosamente e piscou pra mim. Sua língua ainda passou pelo meu pau o limpando e chupou minhas bolas e em seguida se levantou, eu a estava olhando estático. Ela riu e beijou rapidamente os meus lábios.

- Vamos comer pizza. – riu e saiu do banheiro. Fiquei olhando pra porta ainda com cara de idiota. – Edward venha. – ela chamou e puxei as calças e corri atrás dela.

Ela foi até a cozinha e a segui como um cachorrinho, ela se virou pra traz pra ver se eu a seguia e piscou pra mim. Bella virou pra sala e viu Alice comendo pizza e ainda vendo filme, nem sentiu nossa falta. Fomos pra cozinha e sentamos nas banquetas em frente o balcão e peguei uma fatia de pizza.

- Não vai comer? – ela riu.

- Estou satisfeita. – piscou e corei absurdamente.

- Hmmm, ok. – comi evitando seus olhos e senti sua mão na minha sobre o balcão.

- Você está bem?

- Eu... claro, super bem, bem... muito, muito bem... beeem – ela riu.

- Sei... você hmmm não gostou? – ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e parecia... tímida, mas muito linda.

- Deus, eu amei. Ninguém nunca... bem... – corei e ela riu.

- Você é virgem?

- Não. – falei mortificado e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Sou. – resmunguei e ela riu mais.

- Hmmm, que tal eu te desvirginar. – engasguei com um pedaço de pizza e estava ficando roxo, ela arregalou os olhos e correu até mim levantando meus braços e batendo nas minhas costas.

- Respira. – obedeci respirando devagar e bebi um pouco de água que ela me entregou e respirei fundo. Alice entrou na cozinha pegando uma garrafa de água na geladeira, olhou pra mim e rolou os olhos e foi embora.

Até minha irmã sabia que eu era um idiota.

Bella voltou para a banqueta e apoiou os cotovelos sobre o balcão e o queixo em suas mãos me encarando.

- Você é muito lindo sabia.

- Hein? – ela riu.

- E muito tímido também.

- Eu... eu sei. – suspirei e sua mão pegou a minha.

- Eu gosto dos tímidos. – suspirei aliviado.

- Ótimo, eu sou o rei dos tímidos.

- Melhor ainda. – sorrimos um para o outro, e ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio até eu perguntar o que estava me deixando curioso.

- Sabe eu nunca te vi na cidade? Tipo eu me lembraria de você.

- Eu estou visitando meu pai. Eu moro em Phoenix com minha mãe.

- Quem é seu pai?

- Charlie Swan.

- Puta merda, você é filha do chefe Swan?

- Sou, por quê?

- Oh Merda, eu ganhei um boquete da filha do chefe de policia, eu to morto. – Bella riu.

- Não seja absurdo Edward. Ele só saberia se alguém contasse, e eu não vou.

- Nem eu... – me apressei em falar e ela riu.

- Eu sei. – respirei mais aliviado e olhei nossas mãos unidas e entrelacei nossos dedos, quando ergui o rosto ela me encarava com um pequeno sorriso.

- Então, como minha mãe conseguiu que você fosse babá hoje?

- Meu pai. Ele me ofereceu pra trabalhar de babá.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Por quê?

- Ah... sabe ter que desperdiçar seu fim de semana, trabalhando. – murmurei e ela sorriu.

- Não tem problema, e foi até bom, conheci você. – ela piscou e ri nervosamente.

- Gostei de conhecer você também. – ela se inclinou para mim roçando seus lábios contra os meus, gemi contra sua boca bonita, ela me puxou para ela me abraçando pelo pescoço, timidamente abracei seu corpo contra o meu, minhas mãos indo para sua bunda, hesitei não sabendo se ela se ofenderia se eu desse uma pegadinha de nada, por que ela tinha uma bunda muito boa...

- Assim. – ela sussurrou contra meus lábios me tirando dos meus devaneios e segurando minhas mãos as colocando em sua bunda, suspirei em sua boca, ela voltou com os braços para meu pescoço me beijando.

E enquanto sua boca devorava a minha, eu me diverti apertando sua bunda, porra era uma bunda muito, muito boa.

Ouvimos barulho na sala, e nos afastamos rapidamente, Alice entrou na cozinha com cara de choro.

- Eu derrubei a água.

- Está tudo bem, querida, eu limpo. – Bella correu a pegar um pano, enquanto eu me escondia atrás do balcão para que Alice não visse como eu estava... er, ela não precisava saber dessas coisas pelos próximos 20 anos.

Quando Bella voltou, pegou a mão de Alice, a levando para a sala não antes de piscar pra mim, sorri nervosamente e já mais calmo, as segui, Bella sentou no sofá com Alice recostada nela enquanto viam o filme juntas. Sentei na poltrona do meu pai tentando prestar atenção ao filme, mas era difícil com Bella tão perto.

Sentindo que Alice estava quase dormindo, ela a levou para por o pijama e escovar os dentes e voltaram para baixo, Alice dormiu rapidamente ao lado de Bella, depois de alguns minutos, ela me pediu para ajudá-la a levar a nanica para cima, a peguei no colo, a levando para o quarto, com Bella atrás de mim, ao chegarmos a coloquei na cama.

Saímos do quarto fechando a porta, e assim que estávamos sozinhos no corredor não sabia o que fazer, vendo meu nervosismo ela pegou minha mão beijando meus dedos e mordiscando em seguida.

- Onde é seu quarto?

- Quarto? – gaguejei nervosamente, ela chupou meu dedo do meio e assentiu. Engolindo em seco apontei para a porta de frente para o quarto de Alice, ela sorriu e me guiou para o quarto e a segui sem falar nada.

Ao entrarmos ela trancou a porta e sorrindo tirou sua blusa, suspirei ao ver os seios, mesmo através do sutiã preto rendado, dava pra ver seus mamilos duros. Ela tirou o sutiã e gemi ao ver os seios brancos com mamilos rosados.

- Porra. – grunhi e ela sorriu tirando a saia, ficando com a pequena calcinha rosa que dava pra ver que estava úmida.

- Quero você Edward.

- É? – ela riu vindo ate mim tirando minha camiseta, me apressei em tirar a calça.

Bella me empurrou na cama e engoli em seco enquanto ela se arrastava sobre mim só na sua calcinha, sua pequena calcinha rosa. Porra ela é bonita.

Ela sorriu abertamente deitando seu corpo no meu, seus perfeitos seios nus ficaram esmagados contra meu peito e a sensação foi direto para meu pau que ficou mais duro.

Deus por favor, não me deixe gozar antes de sequer entrar nela.

- Tudo bem? – ela sussurrou lambendo os lábios e assenti apressadamente, Bella riu sentando sobre mim, gemi com a visão dos seus seios.

- Caralho. – ela riu mais pegando minhas mãos e colocando em seus seios, ofeguei ao sentir os seios pesados em minhas mãos, seus mamilos estavam tão duros.

Apertei os seios apreciando seus gemidos, meus dedos foram para os mamilos que belisquei a fazendo ofegar. Bella se esfregou contra mim, sua boceta pingando mesmo através das nossas roupas intimas.

- Edward... hmmm isso é bom. – tentando ser ousado nos virei para que eu ficasse em cima dela, Bella ofegou, mas sorriu apreciando a nova posição.

Agora que estava em cima, podia admirar melhor seu corpo e porra que corpo, levei as mãos aos seios novamente os acariciando, esfregando os mamilos durinhos, ela gemeu arqueando o corpo, sua boceta se esfregando contra meu pau de novo.

Respirando fundo me concentrar no seu corpo, e nos seus gemidos conforme eu a tocava, desci as mãos até sua calcinha, suspirei ao sentir a umidade que escorria da sua boceta, afastei a calcinha deixando sua boceta a mostra.

Porra, era melhor do que pornografia.

O que? Eu sou um jovem de 18 anos saudável, claro que eu vejo pornografia, não me julgue.

Esquece a pornografia Edward, isso é muito melhor.

Esfreguei dois dedo na sua boceta, e ela abriu as pernas se mostrando mais pra mim, engolindo em seco abaixei o rosto até sua entrada, e tentando lembrar das coisas que já vi na internet dei uma lambida nela.

- Oh porra... – ela ofegou e sorri, estava indo bem.

Satisfeito comigo mesmo, comecei a lamber ela, chupar como se fosse um doce, seu gosto era bom, muito bom, vi seu clitóris, e o esfreguei com meu dedão, Bella colocou a mão na boca para abafar um grito, sorrindo mais ainda empurrei dois dedos dentro dela, enquanto lambia seu clitóris agora.

Bella gemia palavras incoerentes seu corpo tremendo, as pernas apertando minha cabeça e sua mão em meu cabelo quase o arrancando, esperava que isso fosse uma reação boa?

- Não pare... oh... – ela arfou, e com esse incentivo empurrei mais um dedo, os curvando dentro dela, ela ofegou arqueando o corpo fora da cama, sua entrada apertando meus dedos com força, tirei a cara das suas pernas preocupado.

- Eu fiz algo errado? – ela riu ofegante.

- Só me deu um orgasmo. – sorri.

- Sim? – assentiu me puxando para ela me beijando, sua língua se enroscando na minha, provando o gosto dela em meus lábios, meu pau ficou mais duro.

Suas mãos foram para minha cueca a empurrando para baixo, a ajudei a tirá-la já guiando meu pau a sua entrada, quando ela me parou.

- O que?

- Camisinha.

- Merda. – eu tinha? Eu não tenho... estava começando a entrar em pânico quando ela me empurrou de cima dela, cai sobre o colchão a encarando, enquanto ela saia da cama.

Não onde ela ia?

Respirei aliviado ao vê-la ir até sua saia e tirar uma camisinha do bolso e voltar para a cama, sorrindo ela sentou sobre minhas coxas, abriu o pacote, e deslizou o preservativo em meu pau.

Cara isso era quente.

Ela deu um beijo na cabecinha em seguida escorregando sobre mim, guiou meu pau a sua entrada, prendi a respiração, vendo meu pau mergulhar na sua boceta, meus olhos fecharam de prazer com a sensação de estar dentro da sua boceta.

É quente, e molhado e porra, era muito, muito bom.

- Edward... – ela gemeu espalmando as mãos em meu peito, abri os olhos a encarando sem fôlego, ela mordeu o lábio enquanto se movia sobre mim, rebolando levemente.

- Porra, isso é bom.

- Sim, muito bom... você está em toda parte. – ofegou acelerando seus movimentos, gemi levando as mãos aos seus seios e os apertando, ela grunhiu indo mais rápido.

O som da nossa respiração, e o barulho do meu pau entrando e saindo da sua boceta estavam por toda parte e me deixavam mais e mais duro.

Levei as mãos as costas de Bella a puxando para baixo, ela veio de bom grado encostando a boca na minha, gemi quando nossos lábios se encontraram, sua língua tocando a minha, desci as mãos a sua bunda e a apertei a ajudando a se mover sobre mim.

Nossos corpos já se moviam freneticamente, eu podia sentir que viria logo, ergui meu quadril com força me empurrando mais pra dentro dela, e ela gemeu em minha boca rebolando com força em mim.

Estoquei forte nela, vendo como ela gostava, seu clitóris esfregava contra minha pélvis, e já podia sentir que ela viria, sua boceta piscou em meu pau assim como tinha feito em meus dedos, meu pau doía com a força da sua boceta, gemi empurrando mais forte, minhas pernas tremeram e vim com força.

Bella caiu molemente sobre mim enterrando seu rosto em meu pescoço, a abracei apertado, isso tinha sido incrível, eu queria que ela ficasse aqui para sempre. Senti pequenos beijos em meu pescoço e sorri.

- Hmmm, isso foi bom. – sussurrou baixinho e assenti.

- Muito. – ela bocejou, me fazendo bocejar também, e rimos.

Ficamos em silêncio algum tempo, e quando fui falar com ela novamente, ela havia dormido, sorrindo a apertei mais contra mim.

Assim que ela acordasse, teríamos que falar, e com certeza fazer isso de novo, eu queria ter mais com ela do que só sexo, o sexo era incrível, mas eu gosto dela, e muito e talvez nós possamos ter algo mais sério...

Parei meus pensamentos, ao lembrar que ela morava em Phoenix. Bem talvez um namoro a distancia? Isso era bom, eu aceitaria de boa essa ideia, mas Phoenix era tão longe. Quando nos veríamos?

Adormeci, tentando encontrar um modo de continuar vendo Bella, pois eu já estava louco por ela.

[...]

Caminhei pelo estacionamento um pouco desanimado, Bella havia ido sem se despedir de mim. Domingo havia sido sequestrado pela minha família, para termos um "momento família", e não pude falar com Bella, essa hora ela já devia estar em Phoenix e provavelmente eu nunca mais a veria.

Chutei uma pedrinha no caminho, olhando para o chão enquanto andava pelo estacionamento, ouvi alguns burburinhos em volta, mas não estava com animo para as fofoquinhas de Forks, depois perguntaria a Emmett, ele era um fofoqueiro de mão cheia e saberia de tudo mesmo.

Como ainda faltava uns 20 minutos para minha primeira aula, resolvi sentar em uma das mesas de piquenique que ficavam ao ar livre, como sempre chovia em Forks eram raramente usadas, mas hoje estava um dia bom, e a maioria dos alunos estava conversando do lado de fora. Ou encostados em seus carros, ou sentados nas mesas como eu. Achei uma vazia me sentando, peguei meu celular bufando, nem conseguir pegar o numero dela.

Idiota!

Senti pessoas se sentando dos meus dois lados e gemi internamente ao ver Tânia e Jessica. Não que elas fossem feias, elas eram lindas, loiras, corpão, mas elas me assustavam um pouco, era muito agressivas, e usavam maquiagem demais também, não como minha Bella que era sexy sem precisar de nada.

- Oi Eddie.

- Como está Ed. – grunhi.

- Meninas, não me chamem assim. – elas fizeram biquinhos e as ignorei.

- Não seja chato Eddie.

- Sim, seja bonzinho conosco. – elas sorriram maliciosamente, de acordo com Emmett eu poderia ficar com as duas ao mesmo tempo, mas com certeza ele estava viajando.

- Er... eu preciso...

- Chispem cadelas, ele já tem dona. – tanto eu quanto as meninas ficamos boquiaberto quando a linda morena sentou no meu colo me dando um beijo estalado na boca.

- Bella?

- Oi Edward. – piscou e só ouvi, dois bufos e em seguida as meninas saindo, me deixando sozinho com Bella.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas o que... – ela riu me dando outro beijo estalado.

- Eu esqueci de contar que a minha visita a Forks era permanente.

- Permanente? – perguntei esperançoso, ela riu.

- Sim, eu vou morar com meu pai.

- Isso é incrível, eu... er... – corei, eu queria que ela fosse minha namorada, mas depois de ela ter sumido como sumiu na outra noite, não sabia se ela me queria, mas ela sentou no meu colo espantando Tânia e Jessica, dizendo que eu era dela...

- Você achou que eu tinha te deixado? – dei de ombros e ela suspirou.

- Eu precisei me vestir as pressas, seus pais chegaram.

- Oh... – esfreguei a nuca, nem tinha pensado nisso. – Isso, é bom, quer dizer, não que eles quase te pegaram, mas que você não foi embora, por mim sabe. – minha cara inteira devia estar vermelha, ela riu.

- Não seu bobo, eu queria ter ficado, mas quem sabe na próxima. – ela piscou saindo do meu colo estendendo a mão pra mim que apressei em pegar.

- Vai ter próxima? – ela me olhou de cima a baixo mordendo o lábio.

- Definitivamente.

- Hey Cullen! – Emmett gritou vindo até nós, e olhou de mim para Bella e nossas mãos entrelaças. – Quem é essa?

- Minha babá. – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, e ele riu.

- As babás do meu irmão não são assim, estou me sentindo injustiçado. Onde eu reclamo? – ignorei Emmett e me concentrei em Bella.

Porra ela estava aqui e queria ficar comigo. Isso era foda.

Mas agora precisávamos arranjar outra babá para Alice, Bella é só minha e não divido, minha babá particular, eu ia gostar disso.

_**Fim...**_

* * *

**N/A: Eita que essa babá foi boa pro Edward em kkkkkkkkkk**

**Adoroo esse Edward, me lembra o Edward de Show de vizinha *.***

**Amei escrever e espero que amem reler**

**Bora ler povo**


End file.
